The LPE Core is a central advisory resource on legal, policy, and ethical issues that is to be consulted in every P01-funded and P01-affiliated research project. It also will assist the P01 researchers and others by serving as a center for the analysis of complex AIDS-related legal, policy, and ethical issues, by: aiming to produce "state-of-the-art" reports on topics of particular relevance to the P01 research projects; conducting in depth special studies in AIDS-related law, policy, and ethics on key and emerging issues within the areas of the P01's research focus; providing a venue for scholarly exchanges with faculty in other disciplines and staff from AIDS-service and community-based organizations; and disseminating its analytic and research work through P01 Policy and Updates and P01 Working Papers in AIDS Law, Policy, and Ethics.